1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for leveling and screeding materials compounded with binding agents, more specially synthetic resin binding agents.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the prior art one form of screeding apparatus was designed to be pulled by two persons and was made up of a front straight edge and, parallel thereto, a back straight edge, the two straight edges being joined together by a system of turnpins and links for forming a parallelogram so that the two straight edges might be moved backwards and forwards in their length directions in relation to each, the back straight edge being designed as a screeding straight edge or float. This earlier form of apparatus was only designed to be worked by hand, the links having grips at their ends so that they might be moved backwards and forwards. Furthermore, the prior art apparatus might not be used for truing up the thickness of a coating without the use of guides which had to be specially placed in position. Although the apparatus may have cut down the price of screeding so as to be lower than screeding by a normal screeding tool and may have been quicker, it was not possible for the apparatus to be powered.